F-22A Raptor
The F-22A Raptor is a highly advanced third-generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed by Lockweed Mardin as the next-generation TSF replacing the F-15 Eagle, for the US Army. Notable for its cutting-edge performance and stealth, the F-22A is is truly a third-generation TSF in every sense of the word and capable of both stunning anti-BETA and anti-TSF combat performance. History During the 1990s, the Raptor started out as two prototypes in the Advanced Tactical Surface Fighter program; the YF-22 series faced off against the YF-23 series in the ATSF program to determine the next American TSF. The YF-22 won because of its superior uptime, ease of maintenance, cheaper manufacturing cost, and ease of incorporation into existing US combat doctrine, and the decision was made to mass-produce it as the F-22A Raptor. The decision was met with criticism from around the world, largely because the inclusion of true stealth capabilities on a TSF would imply that the USA would be willing to fight enemy nations without care or consequence to the BETA invasion. Despite its apperances and the apparent tactics of its users, the F-22A is extremely maneuverable in close-quarters combat thanks to its design and the high thrust-to-weight ratio of its Jump Units. Unique amongst TSFs for its multi-port compund-eye sensors and low-profile head unit influenced by Lockweed Mardin's involvment in the Hi-MAREF project, the rest of the F-22A's frame is also optimized to reduce radar signature from the front via stealth coatings, materials used in construction, and anti-radar shaping. Several other improvements, like the implementation of Operation By Light in its components, super high speed cruise capability for long-range stealthy travel, reduced noise and heat signatures from its Jump Units and lowered vibration level when walking are also part of the F-22A's overall stealth capabilities, bringing its lethality to new levels in anti-TSF combat. Its design remains top-of-the-line even a decade after its conceptualization, solid proof of the Raptor's legacy. Deployment Alternative It is unknown when the Raptor first entered active service, but its rollout date and location was March 14, 2001, at the US Army's Langley Base, a place suspected of being under the CIA's control to some degree. It was first seen in active combat during the 12/5 Incident in 2001, where it used its incredible performance combined with the skills of its pilots, led by Major Alfred Walken of the US Army [[66th Tactical Armored Battalion|66th Tactical Armored Battalion Hunter]], to successfully defend UN Squad 207 in extracting the Shogun from the area. The Raptor, which previously boasted an amazing 100:1 kill ratio against the F-15, managed to clinch a respectable 7:1 minnimum kill ratio against superior numbers of elite Type-94 Shiranui and Type-77/F-4J Gekishin units in no small part thanks to its stealth and maneuverability. No further deployments of the F-22A have been seen throughout the course of the events of Alternative since, although it is highly likely that other units utilizing Raptors are deployed around the world where American presence is needed. After its display of might against the Type-94, many nations around the world became interested in purchasing their own F-22As (Japan included, at one point in time). Unfortunately (and rightfully so by policymakers), leadership elements seeking to safeguard American power and technological superiority have banned the sale and export of the F-22A, or any of its related technological materials and blueprints, to another nation. Unlimited/The Day After In The Day After 02, the Raptor returns; once again piloted by Major Walken and the pilots of the 66th Tactical Armored Battalion, the F-22As of the Hunters demostrate their superiority over other TSFs in various missions. From the Defence of Seattle to the pursuit of insurgents after the hijacking of the Seattle Food Plant and the 8th Border Skirmish between US/Japan and French/Canadian forces, the F-22A has proven itself capable of any feat on the battlefield, and the Raptors of the 66th maintain a flawless record of never having been shot down in combat. In particular, Major Walken demostrated the capabilites of the Raptor during the 8th Border Skirmish, destroying a Tornado and a Rafale before stalemating another Rafale in close-combat. F-22A Raptor EMD Phase2 Prior to full-scale production is the Engineering and Manufacturing Development Phase 2 (EMD Phase2) pre-production model Raptor. All discovered faults on both YF-22s are rectified, with its final performance comparable to the production F-22A. This includes switching to the production model FE119-PW-100 jump unit engines rather than the trial model used on the N22YF (YF-22 Raptor Unit 2). Introduced on the Raptor EMD Phase2 is a cobalt-colored radio wave-absorbing paint, which would be replaced by green radio wave-absorbing paint on the F-22A. The Raptor EMD Phase2 also retains the larger head fins of the YF-22. Many of the F-22A's signature performance and stealth attributes would be tested and further refined with the F-22A EMD Phase2, including its super high speed cruise and stand-off capability, used to initiate long-range strikes against enemies, as well as its lowered fuel consumption and even its walking capability, tuned to reduce terrain vibration. In performance trials the Raptor EMD Phase2 would attain the outrageous record of taking on 100 F-15 Eagles with zero losses, fighting 200 F-18 Hornets with one loss, and obtaining 144 wins to one tie against the F-16 Fighting Falcon. Two F-22A EMD Phase2s were first sent to Nellis Base in Nevada, where they were used in combat training to evaluate the Raptor EMD Phase2's performance; Nellis Base was also the place where the Raptor EMD Phase2 achieved its 1:100 kill record against the F-15 Eagle, with several wins being in close-quarters and/or melee combat. Two units are later operated by Sharon Heim and Leon Kuze of the Infinities at the Yukon Base in Alaska during Project PROMINENCE, where the Raptor EMD Phase2's flawless battle record was maintained. YF-22 In 1982, Major General Ben Brugg of the US Army pushed forth his expectations of total defeat for the BETA within a few decades. Citing the importance of the USA keeping its military above those of other nations, and the need for the country to secure the G-Elements of each Hive, a proposal was submitted for an area-dominance TSF to make sure that the USA could aquire and keep its new holdings on Earth, allowing the nation to continue to pursue its goal of dominance in the eventual space race. In 1990, with the requirement of a new TSF line with improved anti-BETA and anti-TSF capabilities, the YF-22 entered the final phase of its trials, testing out its aspects of improved anti-TSF capabiilties, powerful sensors and avionics for early detection of enemies, viable stealth capability against current sensor systems, super high speed cruise capability for long-range strike capability, and superior combat uptime compared to current TSFs. The YF-22 was trialed in the Mojave Desert with two units, each with a different engine model; aircraft development was also done by Lockweed Mardin with assistance from Boening and General Dynomics. While the YF-22 was easier to maintain and could operate longer on the field, it was equal in most areas to the YF-23; combat matches between the YF-22 and YF-23 usually ended up as close-range battles where the YF-22 lost in close-combat capability against the YF-23. Out of a total of 40 matches, the YF-22 lost 18 times, won 14 times, tied 5 times and had 3 voided results. In anti-BETA combat tests using the JIVES simulator system, the YF-23 proved to be the dominant superior over the YF-22 in both general anti-BETA combat and Hive infiltration. However, the YF-22 was ultimately selected as the winner of the ATSF competition; it was easier to maintain, at least compared against the YF-23, and—unlike the YF-23—could be more easily integrated into current US combat doctrine. Trivia *Like the Type-00R and Su-47E, the F-22A is widely regarded by fans as one of the "Big Three" top-tier TSFs in the Muv-Luv multiverse. *In the real world, the F-22A EMD Phase II's actual name is just "F-22A EMD" and its looks varies depending on the production number of the plane; the ninth and last EMD Raptor, for example, lacks the nosecone antenna present in earlier EMD models. It is unknown how many EMD Phase IIs exist in the Muv-Luv multiverse, or if the EMD Phase II unit is a distinct difference from a "EMD Phase I" that has yet to make an apperance. *In the Total Eclipse anime, Yuuya Bridges was stated to be a F-22 test pilot. Appearances F-22A 2531DC41.png|An F-22A as it appears in Muv-Luv Alternative. F-22A TDA.png|An F-22A as it appears in Muv-Luv Unlimited: The Day After. Lineart 007.jpg|Diagram of the F-22A's Blade Sheath and Combat Dagger deployment. F-22 Raptor the First.jpg|Early design sketch of the F-22A. Several minute differences in design are present. raptorIWall.jpg|IW Raptor lineart Gallery Muv-Luv Total Eclipse - F-22A EMD Phase 2.jpg|Two F-22A EMD Phase2s of the Infinities in action. little bo peep.png|An F-22A stationed in an urban environment. F-22 Raptor 1328156668593.jpg|F-22As of the US Army 66th Armored Battalion. Muv-Luv Alternative - New Century TSFs.jpg|The YF-22 prototypes along side the YF-23 prototypes in the ATSF Category:TSF Category:Total Eclipse Category:The Day After Category:Alternative Category:TSFIA